The present invention generally relates to finFET semiconductor devices, and more specifically, to finFET semiconductor devices having epitaxially grown source/drain regions.
Semiconductor fabrication methods are formulated with the goal of improving speed and efficiency of the fabricated semiconductor device. Current semiconductor trends for fabricating bulk finFET devices include epitaxially growing the source/drain regions from an easily accessible seed layer formed on the bulk semiconductor substrate. The epitaxially grown source/drain regions have proven to provide a more uniform doping profile as compared to source/drain regions that are formed using traditional ion doping techniques. However, epitaxially growing source/drain regions on silicon-on-insulator (SOI) finFET devices has proven to be challenging since seed layers used to epitaxially grow the source/drain regions are typically located beneath the insulator layer.